valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Tank Destroyer
The Imperial Tank Destroyer is an armored fighting vehicle designed specifically to disable enemy tanks. Information The tank destroyer had a fixed superstructure in place of a rotating turret. While this hindered its ability to engage faster moving targets, the increased support allowed for a larger, more powerful main gun. Originally developed as a self-propelled artillery unit, the addition of a drive system similar to that used in Imperial Heavy tanks saw it reborn as a tank destroyer. Equipped with an anti-tank cannon based on anti-aircraft weaponry designs with exceptional amour-piercing capabilities, it became the bane of the Federation. This highly useful design soon took the field not just within armored squadrons, but as an escort unit for foot soldiers. Game stats * Body hitpoints: 1700 - 1800 - 1900 * Tread hitpoints: 500 - 550 - 600 * Action points: 400 (all versions) * Body defence: 450 (all versions, armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 100 (all versions, armor-grade steel) Armor piercing rounds: RvD5 gpK 1/2/3 (used with the hull- mounted cannon) * Aim: C (all versions) * Range: 1000 (all versions) * vs Pers: 320 (all versions) * vs Armor: 1600 - 1800 - 2000 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''RvD5 gpKS 1/2/3 (used with the hull- mounted cannon) * '''Aim: B (all versions) * Range: 250 (all versions) * vs Pers: 300 - 350 - 400 * vs Armor: 360 - 380 - 400 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 3 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Machine gun: '''Ur pMG v71/2/3 * '''Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 200 (all versions) * vs Pers: 30 - 32 - 34 * vs Armor: 67 - 74 - 75 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: unknown (probably 7) * Field of interception: 90 degrees on the front. Trivia *The Tank Destroyer is essentially the standard Heavy Tank running gear (Tiger configuration with small, single-overlap road wheels and IS-3 like return rollers) placed on a shortened Jagdpanther hull with an upside-down IS-3 frontal hull below the casemate's sloped front plate. The offset gun configuration is taken from the smaller Jagdpanzer 38(t), better known as the Hetzer. The gun seems to be a sawn-off copy of the real-life D-5T 85mm tank gun used on the SU-85 and T-34/85 (itself a converted anti-aircraft gun), though the short length means it is visually closer to the M-30S howitzer of the SU-122. *The panels fixed to the sides of the engine deck seem to be the unassembled parts of side skirt armor like that used by Imperial Light Tanks. *Since the tank destroyer does not have a turret, it has to line the hull up in order to aim. Therefore, it is a good strategy to aim for the tracks on order to immobilize them if you are not able of destroying him in one turn. It also has the most powerful mortar rounds of any Imperial vehicle in game, especially compared to the rather weak mortar rounds of other Imperial tanks. *The tank destroyer's radiator is extremely vulnerable to infantry weapons. One single blast of a strong machine gun, like the T-mag, will completely destroy them. *Compared to the Heavy Imperial Tank and the Medium Imperial Tank, it's armor is weaker, making it easier to destroy them. However, the cannon is very powerful, capable of destroying even the upgraded Edelweiss in two or three hits if not careful. *These tanks are the only mainstream Imperial tanks not to return in ''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' or ''Valkyria Chronicles 4''. *Has the most AP among non boss Imperial tanks in the series. Gallery Yosnoa A1 pg achteraanzicht.jpg|Imperial Tank Destroyer rear view Yosnoa A1 pg.jpg|Imperial Tank Destroyer 1 Yosnoa A2 pg.jpg|Imperial Tank Destroyer 2 Yosnoa A3 pg.jpg|Imperial Tank Destroyer 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Imperial Tanks